


Cohabitation

by Querion



Series: Loving Seven [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adjusting to motherhood/parenthood, F/F, lovemaking, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: So i like baby fics, family stuff and the drama that goes along with it all. Above all i love to see how Janeway and Seven behave in these situations.I love Promises and pleasure probes so i decided to put it in a series. So all you baby fic lovers, welcome :)This is the second part of the Loving Seven series. It is a continuation of Promises and pleasure probes but it can also be read as a standalone story.





	1. Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.

Week four had come and gone. The senior staff had set another meeting to agree on the date they should leave the new Federation worlds to go back to the old one. The crew was quite comfortable waiting for an extra week. 

"I cannot thank you enough for the long wait you`ve all had to endure on the account of my personal situation. I am glad to report that Seven is stable enough to travel but her Palabulon 1 doctor and the EMH still believe that using the space folding drive should be avoided. To be honest i don`t know what to think. So let me hear your thoughts on the issue and we will come to a compromise. We all want to go home, to Earth." Janeway concluded and sat at the head of the table in the conference room. She looked around the table at her senior staff, her trusted people, discussing excitedly among themselves. 

"Uh, captain. I may not be a father but i am Naomi Wildman`s godfather. I have quite a bit of experience in looking after a baby and a young child. I know that it is never easy to do so on a star ship. What i am trying to say is that i agree with the doctors wholly. Pregnancy is such a delicate thing, just one anomaly could jeopardize all our efforts to keep both mother and baby safe so far. I say we should stick to conventional warp drive use and when the baby is here then we can use the space folding drive." Neelix looked confident as he delivered his speech. He rested both arms, folded at the elbows, on the table in front of him and looked around the room.

"Neelix`s right, captain. We have already waited this long, we can wait a little bit longer. I am ok with waiting a bit longer as long as we have the space folding drive ready to be switched on when needed." Harry Kim said while looking at the captain.

"No problem with me as long as i get to pilot the first Earth star ship to use the Space Folding Drive." Tom Paris shrugged his shoulders. 

 

The remaining senior staff also agreed with the others that they can continue to use the warp drive as long as it would take, then switch on to the space folding drive when it was safe for Seven and the unborn baby. Janeway could not thank them enough. So she drafted a memo and sent it to all heads of departments and ensured that all the crew read it. She had a few more diplomatic assignments on the surface because Starfleet headquarters had declared her a temporary ambassador. She had done all her duties the best she could. The following day government representatives from the three worlds, Palabulon 1, Malabulon 2 and Chalabulon 3, were to be present at a banquet organized to honour their new friendship with Earth. Speaker Prisca Neret, also captain of the star ship Violea, was to give a speech at the function.

 

Captain Janeway returned from the surface and proceeded to the ready room. She read some departmental reports and approved a request made by the crewmen who manned the airponics bay. They were given some plants and seeds by their colleagues from the surface and wanted to share some of their own. Janeway sat up and yawned for the third time. She looked at the chronometer to see that the time was 16:30 hours. She wondered where all the time went. As she stood up to go her comm badge whirred to life.

"Seven of Nine to the captain. Respond."

"Janeway, here. How can i help you, Seven." Janeway cringed at the command voice. Seven was her lover and the mother of her unborn child, why did she have to talk like that? "It wouldn`t hurt to call her "Sweetheart," once in a while, you know..." The captain`s little voice said. Janeway thought that it suspiciously sounded like her younger sister, Phoebe. She sighed and rephrased her answer.

"Kathryn here, Seven. Are you alright?" She thought she heard a sigh.

"I....do you?...are you finished for the day yet? I would like a few moments of your time, please?" Seven sounded uncharacteristically nervous and unsure. Kathryn wondered what was going on. She quickly got up and switched her computer off and walked out of the ready room.

"I`m on my way." Seven thought her lover sounded like she was in a hurry.

 

Seven of Nine spent the day waddling about in their quarters. Her bump was now showing quite a bit. She had a beautiful glow on her skin and she smiled a lot. Her attire had changed from the dull coloured form fitting bio suits to loose and colourful Palabulonian ones. She spoke with both her doctors, Sarah Brown, the Palabulonian pediatrician from the Palabulon 1Paediatric Research Institute and the Voyager`s EMH. They both cleared her for intimate relations if she so wished to indulge in the activity. Seven was thrilled. It had been a very hard month for her and she knew that it was equally hard for Kathryn to keep their desires in check, for the baby`s sake. Seven found out about Kathryn`s visits to the holodeck and knew of the poor holograms who had suffered under the captain`s rough love making sessions. The baby was growing faster than a human baby would even though Cells Saoirse Astrid Hansen Janeway was one hundred percent human. At the rate she was growing she would be born in five to six months and she would still be a term baby rather than premature.

 

The ex drone looked around the living area once again. It was spotless. The food was covered under stasis lids and placed on the small table in the corner. A vase was in the centre with a single red rose placed in it. She walked to the bedroom and stood at the door. The nets, multitude of pillows and small lights transformed the bed from the drab starfleet issue bed and sheets to a lively and romantic bedroom setting. The Borg also added candles at strategic places in the room. She waddled to the bathroom and run the captain`s bathtub. She stretched herself up and reached one hand to her lower back where she felt a dull ache.  
"The Borg Queen never told me how blissful copulation would be but how difficult pregnancy would result." She spoke aloud. 

 

Seven hoped that she was not overdoing things to gain Kathryn`s attention and affections. She also read a lot of information on cohabitation and compromise so she changed the captain`s password settings for the door but forgot to inform Kathryn because she was too carried away with her surprise romantic dinner preparations.

 

Kathryn Janeway jumped into the turbo lift on the bridge which deposited her on deck three. She quickly walked the quiet corridor and pressed the door chime. There was no reply. She tried to open it using her usual code but the stubborn door would not respond. 

"Seven of Nine, please respond?" Janeway was getting worried. Was Seven hurt? Was she unable to walk to the door or speak?"

"Seven here, Kathryn."

"I am trying to gain entry but the door won`t respond to my personal codes." 

"I am sorry, Kathryn. I will correct the error." With that Seven walked to the door and opened it for Kathryn, expecting Janeway to be annoyed.

"What is going on, Seven?"

"I changed the codes. We can now both use this one." The young woman said while showing Kathryn the small screen on her padd which contained the new door codes. It was a mixture of her name, Kathryn`s and Cells`s names along with numbers. Janeway just stood there not knowing how to deal with the situation. Finally she agreed that if they were to cohabitate there was bound to be some differences in opinions and compromises would have to be incorporated if they were to function effectively. Kathryn smiled and reached her arms around Seven`s bump. She kissed the ex drone on the lips and talked to Cells as she usually did. She told the unborn baby all about her day and that she would like to cuddle with her mother. When Kathryn stood up she was surprised to see the beautiful transformation her quarters had undergone. She reached a hand to her mouth in wonder.

"Annika? What`s all this?" She said in wonder. Seven wondered what she would say when she saw the bedroom and the lavender bath she had prepared for the captain.


	2. Antenatal class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven attend a holographic antenatal class.

Seven took Kathryn in her arms and brought her close to her. She felt the captain do the same. The two women were locked in a warm embrace. They stayed in that position for a while until Seven disentangled herself from the warm and safe place she was. She looked towards the table then at Kathryn.

"Kathryn, what do you think?" She waited patiently.

"It`s just...marvellous, my Darling. The food smells nice, i can`t wait to start eating. Do i have time to change?"

"Yes, i took the liberty of running you a bath. I thought you will want to `soak yourself in the tub for a while.` Seven smiled at Janeway while Kathryn rolled her eyes at her lover`s efficiency.

"I would, thank you." Janeway kissed Seven and quickly headed towards the bedroom. The moment she opened the bedroom door, the captain was treated to a beautiful and romantic setting. The bedroom looked like a beautiful holographic hotel room. The lights, quiet jazz music alternating with soft piano music reached her ears. Kathryn turned around to see the candles around the room. Janeway knew that she was the luckiest star ship captain in the universe. She poked her head back out of the bedroom and saw that Seven was sitting on the couch, holding a padd in one hand while gently caressing her bump with the other. Kathryn had seen beautiful sights before, but seeing Seven like this, in a maternity gown, in such a domestic setting and that she was part of the beautiful woman`s life brought tears of joy in the private captain`s eyes. She felt complete. This was perfection. She wanted to go back out there and join her lover on the couch but refrained from doing so. 

 

Kathryn went into the en suite and took a quick bath. Suddenly she did not want to waste time having a long soak in the tub. She wanted to be with her lover. The mother of her daughter. It was such a fulfilling realization for Janeway. 

 

`So, one can have it all, after all.` She thought as she toweled herself dry. 

"Truer words were never spoken." Q appeared in the bathroom causing Janeway to jump and pulled the towel close to her naked body.

"Q, get out of my bathroom. What do you want? Go sit in the living room. I`ll meet you there." Janeway snapped at the childish god man wearing the command red uniform. 

"...but Kathy, this is urgent." The tall omnipotent being pouted.

"OK, at least wait for me to get dressed and i will see what i can do." Janeway said and sighed at Q`s lack of manners. The being has had numerous interactions with humans, one would think that he had by now at least familiarize himself with the niceties, taboos and social protocols. 

 

Janeway finished getting dressed quickly to go and see if Q was not bothering her pregnant fiancee. She found him quietly sitting on the couch next to Seven, reading a padd. A cup of black coffee sat in front of him, untouched. Kathryn almost laughed at the interesting scene in front of her. She could not believe that the two had not got into a fight yet. 

"Well, Q, how can i help you?" Janeway asked as she sat on the chair next to the couch. 

"It`s Junior. I would like you to baby sit him for a while. I don`t know how to look after a child. Nobody in the Continuum does as you know Junior is the first born child in the whole of the Continuum. Q left me when the little tyke got out of hand. He`s been knocking off small planets out of their orbits. It was cute at first but now the continuum has issued an ultimatum demanding that we straighten him out or strip Q and i off our powers. Please Kathy, i need your help." Janeway could not believe the things she has come across this strange quadrant. She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it.

"Q, are you serious about this? You expect me, a mere mortal, to baby sit an omnipotent being? What can i teach him? Forget it. I have my own issues to think about."

"...but Kathy, i was hoping you could use one of your starfleet ideal stuff to straighten the little tyke out. You are his Aunty, after all."

"OK, but if he disobeys me just once i`m going to kick him off my ship. Understood?"

"Understood. Thank you, Kathy. Mwaaa!" He kissed her on the cheek but just before he disappeared he was in time to see laser-like ice blue eyes trained on him. Was that jealousy? Possessiveness? Q did not know. He was not human after all but he was glad to get out of there before he found out what that was all about.

 

Seven and Janeway sat down at the table for dinner. The spaghetti and meatballs was delicious. Janeway drank a cup of coffee while Seven had custard with slices of strawberries. She dipped pieces of baked sweet potatoes in the custard and strawberry mixture which she called a dessert. Janeway just shrugged her shoulders at the mixture. She had stopped being surprised at the expectant mother`s strange and interesting dishes. The EMH has assured them both that Seven`s diet would revert back to her prenatal state. He added that Seven`s varied intake of supposedly `strange` foods was nature`s way of getting her to eat healthily for the baby. Kathryn had never heard of that before but she would believe any explanation from the Doctor at this point. 

 

Seven had asked to see burnt wood once while she and Kathryn took a walk on the holodeck. Janeway groaned inwardly as she figured out what to do but she smiled at the young woman.

"Computer, one stack of kindling with a box of matches." Kathryn remembered saying. When the items had materialized she set the kindling alight and stood aside. She watched in fascination as her lover bent over the flame to look at the smoke as the flames lit. When the kindling was all consumed and the fire had died she looked at Kathryn and smiled.

"Thank you, Kathryn." Janeway shook her head, held Seven`s hand and continued walking down the grassy path. 

 

Back in the present Janeway started to laugh at the memory. When Seven looked at her quizzically she explained the holo deck incident to which Seven raised an eye brow and continued eating her custard strawberry dip with baked sweet potatoes. So they finished their meal. The whole time Kathryn felt desire circling around her like a vulture. She put a tight rein on it as she did not want a repeat of last time when she put Seven and the baby`s lives in jeopardy. Kathryn had secretly asked the Doctor if Seven was fit for intimate activities. It took a few minutes for the EMH to figure out what the private captain was asking him. 

"Janeway to the Doctor. Respond."

"Doctor here, captain. How can i be of assistance?"

"I know your program has sub routines which use algorithms to allow you to make sound decisions and judgment."

"...yes?" The Doctor wondered at the weirdly worded statement but he waited for his commanding officer to finish explaining.

"Do your sub routines allow for personal interaction? If so have you spoken with Seven about personal interactions?"

"Yes, captain."

"Can she safely carry out these interactions without harming the baby, say, at the current stage of her pregnancy?"

"Yes, absolutely but only if she so wishes to carry out such activities."

"Thank you, Doctor. Janeway out." She terminated the comm and sighed happily. Tom Paris who overheard the conversation snorted and cleared his throat to cover up the snort. 

 

They finished dinner and Kathryn cleared the table. Then they went to sit on the couch. They simply cuddled and kissed lazily. A few minutes later Janeway saw that Seven was struggling to get comfortable so she suggested that they go to the bedroom. Seven jumped up and offered Kathryn a hand to Janeway`s amazement.

"Seven if you want something you should have simply asked me.." Kathryn said as she was pulled towards the bedroom.

 

The women sat on the bed. Janeway leaned against the headboard while Seven lay in her lap. They were surrounded by a multitude of pillows and blankets forming a nice, cozy cocoon. They continued to lazily kiss as Kathryn massaged the younger woman`s shoulders and upper body. Seven`s quiet moans of satisfaction caused Kathryn to want to do more than the gentle massage she was doing but she wanted to go at Seven`s pace. It felt nice to be with the young woman in these surroundings. A few minutes later Kathyrn discovered that her fiancee had fallen asleep. She too was feeling tired so she gently slid down the and ended up lying on her back with Seven`s head on her abdomen. 

 

The folowing evening the couple had planned to invite Samantha Wildman over for dinner in their quarters. As they sat eating and talking Janeway voiced her concerns on motherhood to the other parent. 

 

Samantha, i may be your captain but right now i could use any tips you may have regarding..." Janeway looked around cautiously then sighed. Sam Wildman waited patiently for her commanding officer to finish her sentence. "...all this." The captain said while waving her hands around. That made Ensign Wildman smile. She had never seen her commanding officer, the fierce, larger than life captain Janeway, look so lost and afraid. Wildman dared to put a reassuring hand on Janeway`s shoulder. They talked about everything, from ship`s business to personal and family business.

"Don`t worry, captain. I`ll help with whatever i can. They grow really fast as you may have noticed Naomi. She`s almost as tall as i am. May i suggest that you attend ante natal class together. That way you will know what to expect." Naomi`s mother suggested helpfully.

"It is the delivering part i am apprehensive about. Crewman Durst said that he witnessed his twin sister delivering his nephew. Apparently in his culture the whole family must be present during births and deaths. He said that he fainted when he saw how his beloved sister struggled to produce this watermelon headed baby. I am beginning to think that the Borg Queen may have resorted to assimilation rather than reproduction by birth because she had a difficult delivery." Seven said dryly. She forked a spear of asparagus and popped it into her mouth and started to chew it. Janeway and Sam looked at each other then they started to laugh so hard they had tears in their eyes but Seven gave her lover an indulgent look and carried on eating. That made both women laugh some more.

"Oh, Seven. don`t worry too much about it. I will be right beside you cheering you on." Janeway said as she patted her fiancee`s arm reassuringly.

"Thank you, captain." Seven said. She had resorted to call her lover "captain" whenever they had visitors around. She only called the captain`s given name when they were alone or in the bedroom. Initially Janeway protested. She wanted Seven to call her "Kathryn" in their quarters even when they had visitors around but Seven thought that would not be respectful. Finally Janeway went along with the young woman`s idea.

 

The couple endured the Doctor`s long lecture on breathing exercises during labour and delivery. He explained the first, second and third stages of labour. Kathryn was beginning to doze off at the boring lecture but she perked up when it was time for a practical session, when she got to hold Seven in her arms while she "delivered." The next part was to show the couple holograms delivering a holographic baby. Janeway sat on the chair next to Seven. They were both holding hands. When the hologram screamed with a contraction then a baby`s head appeared Seven heard a thud on the floor next to her. She looked with horror as her fiancee lay on the floor, unconscious.

 

The Doctor, stopped the simulation to attend to the fallen commanding officer. Janeway opened her eyes to two pairs of concerned eyes as they looked down at her. She sat up and gathered all the dignity she could muster as she said "Carry on." Seven helped her to sit on the chair. The holo doctor found nothing wrong with Janeway. She was just terrified at what she saw but he felt that was enough information the expectant mothers had to take for the day. He watched them as they exited the holo deck hand in hand, thinking that captaining a star ship is a walk in the park compared to creating life.


	3. Coping with changing needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven collapses in astrometrics, to her chagrin. Janeway is the victim of Seven`s "wrath" as she is displaced time and again from her quarters.

Months went by and Seven`s pregnancy was progressing as planned. She continued to go to work in astrometrics every morning despite the growing back pain and changing centre of gravity. It caused her to stumble on a few occasions much to her chagrin. Seven did not tell Janeway about her condition until one day the young woman had a small accident in astrometrics. She and Harry Kim were realigning the sensors after they went off by an ion storm in a region of space the ship had traversed. Seven insisted that she pull off the panel from underneath the screen so that she could work on the circuitry, a job her colleague, Harry was perfectly capable of doing. She crouched and managed to dismantle the circuit board but when she attempted to stand up again the world around her started spinning uncontrollably then soon she was surrounded by darkness. When she opened her eyes the young woman found herself lying on a biobed in sickbay covered by a scanning dome. A pair of blue gray, brown and photonic eyes looked down at her with concern. Tal Celes stood further away but she too had concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion then she remembered what she and Harry were doing in astrometrics. Seven blushed. She hated feeling inefficient.

"You collapsed in astrometrics. Scans shows that everything is fine. The baby is fine too. You just need to take it easy, Seven. You are still strong but your body is undergoing a few changes." The Doctor said softly and deactivated the dome. Seven sat up slowly with Janeway helping her. Seven stiffened in Janeway`s arms causing Kathryn to frown. Harry and Celes left for astrometrics, leaving Janeway in sick bay. The EMH left for his office to fill a report for the captain and update his records while Kathryn pulled up a chair and sat close to the biobed.

"Talk to me." Janeway said in a commanding tone.

"I am not going to talk to the captain..." Seven said in a small whiny voice with tears streaming down her face, causing Kathryn to frown some more. Then it hit Kathryn. It must have been the way she spoke. Kathryn still had so much to learn about pregnancy and she felt at a loss as to how to communicate with her pregnant and moody fiancee. She sighed and tried again.

"I`m really sorry for what happened in astrometrics, Darling. Can you please tell me what happened? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Janeway said and placed a hand on Seven`s bump where she felt Cells` healthy kicks. "My, aren`t we enthusiastic, today. Please don`t hurt your Mamma, though. I need her. I also need you, little one." Kathryn placed a kiss on the bump and looked at her now smiling fiancee. She smiled back and knew that she had said and done the right thing. Kathryn sat up. It was definitely time to seek counsel of other parents on the ship, such as Tuvok, Samantha Wildman and others. She could no longer put things off she clearly knew was out of her depth.

"I want to go home, Kathryn." Seven said and got off the biobed. At that moment the EMH walked out of the office to meet them.

"Seven, Captain. I will see you tomorrow morning. Take the afternoon off and may i suggest the captain take some time off too?"

"Thank you, Doctor. We will see you tomorrow." The couple walked out of sickbay.

 

In their quarters Kathryn prepared replicated chicken cesar sandwiches, garlic bread which was Seven`s new favourite food, apple juice and coffee for herself. She also added some blueberries, grapes and strawberries. She let Seven choose her own dessert as she was never sure what her fiancee would want. Seven had a sweet tooth but lately her eating habits had changed dramatically and Janeway found herself at a loss, she could not catch up. The captain sent a short message to her First Officer on the bridge that she was taking the afternoon off.

 

Seven of Nine had stretched herself on the couch in the living area. She leaned against her left arm, watching Kathryn appreciatively as she prepared their dinner. She absently rubbed her right hand over her bump and felt more kicks.

"Dinner`s ready, Seven. Do you want to have it here or in the bedroom?" Kathryn stood before the expectant mother and waited. Seven looked up at the captain wearing an apron and carrying a tray full of food. She looked very domestic and adorable to Seven. The corner of the young woman`s lips curled up in a small smile.

"It does not matter where i consume the nutritional supplements as long as i am with you, Kathryn. Are you available tonight?" The Borg mother to be said softly. Janeway`s brows furrowed for a few seconds then understanding downed on her. She had a crooked smile aimed at Seven then winked at her. She placed the tray on the coffee table and brought a chair to sit in front of the couch facing Seven`s couch.

"I can sleep on the couch, if you like..." Kathryn said as she took a strawberry and bit into it. The juice ran down her long fingers and Seven intently looked at Kathryn`s actions causing the older woman to blush.

"What?" Janeway asked self consciously. She had a feeling that Seven wanted intimacy. She too wanted the same but was holding back. Ever since she "hurt" Seven months before, Kathryn had become extremely cautious of their lovemaking sessions to Seven`s chagrin. The young woman felt that her lover was treating her like a porcelain doll, something precious and weak. Seven`s Borg part did not appreciate such treatment but Seven the human appreciated Janeway`s tender loving care, even though she felt that Kathryn could do without the extreme care she took. Seven wanted to be taken roughly sometimes when they made love but she felt that her lover was holding back. It had been the source of many nights of tears and arguments. On some nights Tuvok would receive an uninvited guest where Janeway would arrive carrying her duvet and pillows and her old friend would silently prepare his couch for her and go back to his room. On one such occasion, Janeway pressed Tuvok`s door chime. The door immediately parted for her and she walked in. She looked around and noted the already made couch. She smiled despite her situation and simply settled on it.

"Thanks, Old Friend. Apparently we need time away from each other because i am "too careful."" Kathryn said tiredly.

"Too careful for what, captain?" Tuvok`s brows furrowed but he had a very good idea of what the reason might be. 

"Apparently i am not forceful enough. She said i should go and learn something from holograms on the holodeck. Old Friend, is this what couples do?" Tuvok sat on the couch next to his friend. He sensed outrage with a touch of distress in Janeway`s voice. He crossed his fingers together and thought for what seemed like a long time. He thought back to his wife and four children back home. When T`Pel was pregnant. How moody and sometimes violent she would be. Tuvok recalled that he was no stranger to the couch. Finally he looked at Kathryn with shining brown eyes. He knew that pregnant mothers can seem to be illogical sometimes, something they cannot help themselves with. He also knew that creating and nurturing life can be taxing on a person`s body.

"Yes." Tuvok said. Kathryn looked at his eyes searchingly at his stoic face but soon enough she detected crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the playful tone in his voice. She started to laugh while Tuvok merely raised an eye brow.

"You know, Old Friend? I needed to laugh. Thank you. Now if you excuse me, i need to sleep and conserve my energy. I am not going back to those holo characters as if i have no girlfriend to...be with. I just need a little more practice, that`s all. Only a few months left and this will all be over. I can do it." Janeway said confidently as Tuvok stood from the couch to go to his own bedroom. Kathryn pulled her legs up on the couch and pulled the duvet over her head.

"Captain, my couch is your couch if needed. I will try to talk to Seven of Nine. Perhaps together we can work on disciplining her mind using a gentle routine. This way it may lessen her outbursts."

"Just don`t tell her it`s `gentle` or you`ll be a victim as well." Janeway warned her friend.

"Noted, thank you, captain. Goodnight." He said calmly, leaving Janeway laughing from underneath the duvet.

"Goodnight, Old Friend."

 

Back in the present Seven`s moods had greatly improved. She no longer had severe outbursts of temper. Janeway no longer had black eyes or discoloured patches on her arms when going to work. She no longer had to lie about how she got the markings to her First Officer, even though Janeway was sure he was aware of their origins. She sighed when Seven simply smiled when Janeway suggested that she should sleep on the couch.

"No, Kathryn. I want you next to me. I prefer you to be forceful sometimes but i am also aware that you are merely...Human, so i will understand if you cannot be what i like." Seven said dryly. It was one of Tuvok`s methods where he taught Seven to use simple and harmless tricks into letting Kathryn in without Janeway feeling guilty of hurting her lover. It seemed to work. 

 

The women ate dinner feeding each other morsels of food and fruits. Seven had licked and sucked Janeway`s fingers and moaning at the taste. By the time they were done eating Kathryn felt flushed with desire. Seven knew she had Kathryn just where she wanted.


End file.
